


Kim's Last Day

by Hypnoticupacake



Series: Fluxing Non-Stop [10]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: Kim enjoys one last day in the yogscast offices(More characters and relationships will be added over time)





	1. Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's been little under a year since I released anything on here an I'm truely sorry for that but I was quite busy with other stuff but coming into this new year I've really wanted to get back into all of this
> 
> In light of Kim's decision to leave YouTube this episode is a bit of a tribute to that 
> 
> *PLEASE NOTE THIS EPISODE WILL BE MULTICHAPTERED UNLIKE OTHER EDITIONS TO THIS SERIES*

*This first chapter is non-smut so if you wanna get right to the fuckin move along to Chapter 2

 

-What had once been a simple and quick drive into the offices, a drive she had repeated day after day for well over a year now, was now something far greater. Every turn, every traffic light, every droplet of rain on the wind screen as the dark clouds above let loose the first taste of the brewing storm to come, felt as if they had so much more meaning, that each carried with it memories of times long past, and times well missed.

Sjins farm as she finished her first house, Duncan welcoming her into his lonely life atop a blocky hill and introducing her to the broader world of science, the flux, the good times, the bad times, the funny and the crazy all came flooding back as small tears pooled at the edges of her eyes, a few trickling down her cheeks as she drove on. As her memories flooded back so did the skies open up and the rain begin to pour down as she neared that final bend before the street upon which Yogtowers lay. As she made that turn and the glowing silhouette of the office complex took shape before her she straightened herself. Pulling into the carpark she parked up in her spot before wiping the last remnants of tears from her eyes and cheeks. Most of the others content creators appeared to already be here by her quick judgement of the carpark, the editors and other general staff mostly didn't appear to be back from holidays yet besides from the od cars she recognised.

She smiled, grabbed up her various things from the passenger seat and opened her car door before quickly scampering across the wet ground towards Yogtowers.


	2. Owls & Noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim greats her first person as she enters the office

The lift opened to reveal a mostly empty hallway with closed offices all along. She guessed that everyone was currently busy recording, and would be for most of the morning in preparation for the upcoming holidays, Smith was heading to Australia while most of the others were looking forward to a quite January after the usual chaos of December streams. She had been told that the real party wouldn't start until after these recordings had concluded so she had to find some way to pass the hours. However she quickly noticed one recording light that was not on as she had expected it to be and moved immediately over to that door, knocking politely before it opened quickly and a tall, slim, smiling blonde grabed the small Malaysian girl and pulled her into the office, embracing her in a deep hug as the door closed behind them. Kim finding herself hugging back tightly with a smile as her face snuggled deep in between Hannah's soft breasts, resting happily in her cleavage.

"Kim how are you girl" Hannah asked with a smile as she finally pried Kim from between her tits "how you feeling, excited for the last day". Kim smiled back, "oh god Hannah you don't know the stress that washes off of you when your not stuck in an endless cycle of content, I've never felt more free" she said throwing her head back and shouting "FREEEEEDOM" in a poor turps impression as Hannah chuckled besides her.

 "Well I'm glad your feeling good about this" Hannah said with a smile "I have to say though I am going to miss having THIS around" she said, emphasising the 'this' as she swung her hands down hard, slapping Kim's plump ass and grabbing a handful of each cheek in her hands, pulling her to her body and staring down at the obviously excited Kim with a mischievous look. Kim, only a little taken back at the sudden advance, gladly welcomed the feeling of Hannah's hands gripping at her juicy flesh with hunger, looking up into eyes which told her she was going to be hurting at the end of this one and that Hannah was definitely in one of her more dominate moods today which only made Kim more wet between her legs.

 

"I'll still be right around the corner" she said innocently "and besides Mistress Rutherford can always have me when ever she wants" Kim said knowing just the right words to use to make sure Hannah knew she was in the mood to be dominated by her friend and occasional Mistress. Smiling back like a predator who had found its prey Hannah removed one hand from Kim's butt, and grabbing her chin like Tarkin had once done to Princess Leia, pulling their two faces together "well mistress wants you now" she said just before she embraced Kim in a deep kiss. Hannah's tongue delved deep into Kim's mouth almost instantly with aggression and purpose, instantly opposing its authority. Kim gladly let Hannah's tongue take control as Hannah's hand gripped her hair as they continued to kiss, sending small spikes of pain across her scalp.

Withdrawing from the kiss Hannah released the smaller girl from her grip with hungry look. "Strip" she ordered simply, turning to sit in her chair and watch as Kim undressed for her mistress. Kim obeyed willingly, undressing within hands reach of her mistress so as Hannah could easily reach out and slap her bare ass as Kim bent over and removed her thin purple panties and short skirt, letting out a soft moan as hand hit flesh. Smiling as Kim turned back to her, fully naked, the office lights glistening off of her wet lips as she stood hand on hip Hannah licked her lips before grabbing Kim roughly by the hair and pulling her to her knees before her as Hannah returned to her seat. She reached a slender hand down between her own legs as the other remained holding Kim by the hair, having already removed her tight jeans she pulled her panties to the side to reveal her own wet lips while pulling Kim forward into her pussy whispering "good girl" calmly as she shoved Kim's head inbetween her legs, letting out a moan as Kim's talented and well trained tongue got to work right away, using One hand to grope one of her own D cup breasts while the other continued to hold Kim firmly between her legs.

Kim happily lapped at Hannah's pussy, drinking up all the sweet juices she could find as her mistress grinded herself on Kim's face, pushing Kim's dancing tounge deeper and deeper inside her dripping cunt. Kim obliged happily, pushing her tounge in as far as she could possibly go, continuously licking at Hannah's clit as her mistress moaned and groaned with pleasure. Without warning Hannah grabed Kim's face and held her as deep as possible as she moaned long and loud and flung her head back, covering Kim's face in her juices as she came before letting go of Kim's head as she finished riding out her orgasm. Kim fell backwards, landing on her plump rear as she panted out of breath and licked up any juices on her face that her talented tounge could reach, savouring the sweet tasting necture.

Quickly recovering from her orgasm Hannah dragged Kim and her self to their feet, once more grabbing her head roughly and embracing Kim in a very one sided kiss as she tasted herself on Kim's lips. "Good" Hannah purred as she broke the kiss with a smile. "Now how to reward such a good little slut" she said playfully as Kim looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. Smiling she slide a single finger inside Kim's mouth which gladly took it in and sucked on it like Kim would a cock, before it was abruptly removed from her mouth just as she was getting into it, the same hand then sliding down Kim's back, tracing along her spine as it went, sending shivers of both cold and excitement running along Kim's back as she looked forward to what was likely to be a painful but pleasureful 'reward'. Once it reached Kim's plump rear it paused playfully. "How about I fuck this tight little fat ass hmmm?" She asked as the finger now slide inside Kim's tight little rosebud, her eyes rolling back and her mouth emitting a low moan of pure pleasure. Smiling Hannah withdrew the finger, earning a small whimper as she moved to one of her draws "I'll take that as a yes then" she smirked as she rummaged through the draw, only turning back once she had found what she was looking for. Turning back to a very turned on Kim, Hannah held up a thick  9 inch blue strap-on in one hand and a ball gag in the other while nipple clamps & a buttplug along with other items had been brought out and placed on the table.

"So" she questioned with a smirk "shall we hit the showers then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided I'd experiment a little with this one (which I may do some more in these) and do some Dominatirx/sub stuff between to two, didn't really plan it to go that way but once I had Hannah grabbing that booty it started to come together so it'll be interesting to see if people like this, or want it more soft core or hard core
> 
> Also been thinking about the future chapters, what could happen and the characters relationships with one another and I wanna see what people feel about Lewis and Smithy in this Yogsiverse. I haven't done any man on man stuff before so I'd like to know if and how much you'd want from that relationship and any other relationships you'd like and I'll give it all a think over, I'm pretty open to any suggestions so spam them below and I'll see you in the comments.


	3. Girls Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Hannah head on over to the Office showers to finish what they started...wait Kylo is that you?*
> 
> *Kylo will not actually be finishing anything that someone else started

Hannah pushed open the door and calmly walked into the female showers at Yogtowers, Kim quickly and obediently trailing behind. knowing full well that she and Kim were the only two girls currently in he office, there was no chance of being disturbed, although the more the merrier hannah thought to herself as the door shut behind them. Turning on Kim she ordered the small girl to her knees and to follow her mistress around in her rightful place. Obediently Kim dropped to the cold hard tiles, crawling on her hands and knees to Hannah's side enjoying their little role play, the thick blue strapon which Hannah had put on earlier standing firm and mighty just in front of her face.

Hannah moved to the largest shower and turned the water on, stepping under the warm water before beckoning for Kim to do the same. However it wasn't long before Hannah decided Kim had enjoyed the water long enough and forced her to the ground in a doggy position, shoving the thick pink butt plug into Kim's tight ass causing Kim to let out a long moan as she felt her ass stretch around the cold plug as it settled into her ass. Hannah then pulled Kim to her knees by her red hair before shoving a whole 5 inches of her strapon straight down Kim's eager throat turning any further moans into muffled grunts of pleasure. Tightening her grip on Kim's head Hannah began to furiously face fuck Kim, pushing deeper as Kim's wet mouth lubed up the strap ons entire length, readying it for Hannah's impending assault on the poor girls thick ass. Kim gagged slightly as Hannah slid the last inch in, Kim's small tounge darting out and lapping at the 2 modest balls on the strapon before Hannah finally withdrew herself from Kim's mouth, standing tall over a kneeling Kim. Kim's own saliva was practically dripping off of the strapon as Kim admired the perfect women standing before her. Hannah proceeded to push Kim up on to a bench onto her back, the smaller girl spreading her little legs and rubbing her pussy as Hannah teased Kim's entrance with her blue cock.

"P..p..please" Kim tried to stammered out between soft moans but was cut off before finishing, a long loud moan escaping her mouth as Hannah's cock finally slid in. Hannah grunted and Kim moaned as the two fucked next to the still running water, Hannah pounding Kim's pussy while Kim's hands fondled at Hannah's large soft breasts, the sounds echoing endlessly throughout the bathroom, only broken by the ocasional scream as one of the two came. Finally Hannah withdrew her cock from Kim's pussy, Kim closing her eyes as she breathed heavily, awaiting Hannahs delicate fingers to remove the buttplug still slowly gapping her tight little ass but it never came. She suddenly felt something crash to the bench, just beside her and Hannah let out a groan of pleasure, causing Kim to open her eyes to a rather unexpected, but far from unwelcome sight.

 

Hannah was bent over the bench, her head lying next to Kim's thick thighs and her face stuck in a look of extreme pleasure. Looking for the source of that pleasure Kim found it, positioned over Hannah's raised plump ass Zoey stood tall, her huge E cup breasts jiggling back and forth as the usually shy girl plowed what was very likely a large and thick floppy strapon back and forth in Hannah's now dripping pussy, one hand steading herself, the other fingering Hannah's butthole. "Hey there Kim" she said with a quick wave before returning the hand to fingering the blondes butt "surprised to see us here?" Adding the last part with a little laught as Hannah let out a deep moan, juices squirting from her drenched pussy.

Turning to search for the other half of the lesbian couple Kim found Fiona making a b-line for Kim as she strode into the shower stall, sporting her own strapon stylised like a real dick. "Your looking fine Kim" Fiona said with a cheeky grin "so fine I could eat you up, which I might just do" before laying on the ground beckoning for Kim to plant her thick rump straight onto of her awaiting face. Jumping to the invitation Kim let out a soft moan as she settled Fiona's eager face between her fat cheeks, further moans followed as Fiona's tounge darted out and began licking at Kim's pussy, pushing deep towards the smaller girls gspot. Kim leaned down into a 69 position, grasping at the Fiona's long 10 inch dick, licking up and down its entire length, covering it in saliva before poping her mouth over the tip pushing herself down, allowing inch after inch to creep it's way down her throat as Fiona lapped at her gspot, feeling her orgasm closing in on her fast. Pushing herself over the edge Kim slammed her head down to the base, deep throating the entire strap on as her pussy gushed juices across Fiona's waiting face.

Rising as Kim rolled off, Fiona licked her lips, giving Kim a quick kiss before making for Hannah as Zoey's own rainbow strapon flopped out of Hannah pussy, glistening with Hannah's own pussy juices. Fiona began kissing at Hannah's breasts as she loosened up Hannah's rear for herself, just as zoey reached Kim. Unable to contain her inner slut kim leaned forward and began slowly taking the 13 inches into her mouth, licking and savouring its thick coating of Hannahs sweet pussy juices, however Zoey's wasn't having any of it and seized Kim by the hair and with unseen strength thrust deep, her huge tits slapping against her chest as she face fucked kim with untamed fury, Kim's eyes rolling back in pure bliss and let out continues muffled moans as her throat was fucked by 13 thick inches of lesbian dick.

Kim reached back and gropped at Zoey's thick ass, fingers digging in as Zoey shoved herself further down Kim's slutty throat, thrusting and thrusting until the strapons two plastic balls finally hit Kim's chin, resulting in a deep moan followed by further gagging escaping Kim's already occupied mouth. Eventually Zoey slid the 13 inches out of Kim's mouth, the 2 watching on and rubbing each other off as Hannah was  being furiously fucked by Fiona who had Hannah lifted off of the ground and pushed up against a wall as she slammed herself in and out of Hannahs ass. As Kim watched this she rubbed at her own tight rosebud which still had Hannahs thick pink buttplug planted within. Moving slederly to her hands and knees as Fiona withdrew from Hannah, Kim wiggled her juicy ass at Zoey, teasing her tight butthole as she wiggled the plug within, and slapped a hand on her juicy cheeks. Licking her lips Zoey grabbed the butt plugs handle and slowly withdrew it from Kim's ass, Kim moaning softly as its thickness was removed leaving her normally extremely tight butt hole decently gapped but still with a lingering tightness as it slowly began to close. Jumping on the opportunity Kim's gapped ass presented Zoey planted a soft kiss on the twitching hole before shoving her self deep into Kim's butt, following this up with an aggressive slap on Kim's fat ass, sending groans of pleasure erupting from Kim's mouth, her eyes closed shut.

Zoey began to thrust in and out as Kim continued to moan at Zoey's thickness and length, 'she'd really picked a big one for today hadn't she' Kim thought to herself as another slap landed on her plump rear, stinging with pain. She went to moan but as her mouth opened it was suddenly filled, her eyes flashed open to find Fiona bucking her hips forward as she thrust her 10 inches down Kim's throat just as Zoey thrust her own 13 inches into Kim's ass, the two leaning over the small girl they were in the midst of spit roasting between their massive strapons to embrace in a deep kiss, Zoey's huge breasts resting on Kim's back as they did. Kim swore as she was lifted into they air between the twos thrusts before a 3rd plastic cock began thrusting in, this time into her dripping pussy, its owner nibbling at Kim's D cup breasts. Kim was now completely filled, and with each of the 3 girls relentlessly plowing into her she didn't last long, orgasming repeatably before they finally withdrew themselves. 

 

The 3 girls all stood back admiring Kim as she lay panting on the floor, they grabbed up their stuff and redressed, Zoey and Hannah removing their strapons while Fiona giggled and left hers on with a misscivious smile. Kim joined the trio as they finished up and made to leave, as she checked her phone she realised that the day was still just beginning and wondered who she'd go meet next in the Yog office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy for abit but hoping to write more often, might take a break from this and do some more one shots, been rewatching cornerstone so I wanna do a mile high club story, let me know what people think/want


	4. Master & Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim continues her adventure through the office on her last day and bumps into her old master.

Duncan swore as his GTA crashed once again for the 3rd time that month, switching off his headset and laying it to the side he leaned back in his chair wondering what on earth could be causing it. Lucky for him his mind was drawn away from that path as he spied half a small red and black haired head peeking through his office door, he reached over and pulled it open, allowing her to bound in in glee. Closing the door behind her Kim made her way across the room with her trademark  cute smile/cheeky grin "Heeey Dunc" she called before reaching him and sitting herself down on his lap which caught him a little by surprise but he quickly recover. "Well hello there Kim" he said as his hands found her sides and began to creep their way towards her breasts, Kim's breath catching as she felt his big cock begin to stir beneath her juicy ass as she slowly began to grind herself along its length. She felt it thicken and pulse against her already dripping pussy as she leaned back turning her head slightly and embracing Duncan in a deep kiss as a hand wrapped itself through his hair just as his own hands found her breasts. 

Duncan kneaded the soft flesh of Kim's beautiful breasts like a baker to dough while pinching at her sensitive nipples, causing Kim to buckle as she ground his now fully stiff cock and moan deeply into Duncan's mouth, breaking the kiss as she threw her head back in pure pleasure. Laughing Duncan stood, picking up the small girl and dumping her on the table on her back, haiking up her skirt and ripping off her little panties, revealing her tight snatch to him. Duncan dove between Kim's little legs, his tough assaulting her pussy as two fingers slowly circled her tight little butt hole before sliding in slowly. Duncan's tounge earned him groans of pleasure but his two fingers caused her to cry out and aggressively shove the blonde mans head deeper between her thighs while the free hand picked up where Duncan had left off on her breasts, groping and pinching across her firm chest. As Kim came, Duncan arose, unbuckling his belt before removing his pants and underwear in one hit, letting his 7 hard inches stand to attention before slapping it against Kim's lower lips. Sliding it back and forth and teasing her entrance Duncan grinned as below him Kim buckled her hips begging for him to fuck her.  
"Ple...Please" she begged as Duncan lubed himself up with her own pussy juices before grabbing her knees, spreading them and then shoving himself 4 inches deep into her tight pussy. Kim's moans caught in her throat as Duncan quickly pulled back and shoved back in, burying himself a further 2 inches deeper, accompanied by a 3rd thrust which sent him balls deep and sent Kim screaming with pleasure as he began to thrust in and out with speed, his thick cock stretching her tight little pussy just how she liked it. Kim was in heaven, her favourite cock burying itself inside her with speed but suddenly it pulled out, she opened her eyes and looked up to see why he had stopped but only saw two hands reach down to pick her up. Duncan's hands scooped under her knees grabbed at her waist, effectively bending the small girl in two as she cuddled up against the larger man. 

Duncan carried Kim across his room, his cock resting between her 2 fat cheeks before he suddenly slammed Kim up against the wall just as his cock pushed itself inside her tight ass and quickly regained its former speed. Panting and moaning Kim's lips quickly found Duncan's and their toughs breached the others lips, the occasional moan breaking the kiss as Duncan continued to plow into Kim's tight butt with speed. As Kim came once more Duncan began to pant "I'm getting close Kim, where do you want it"  
Smiling she responded between deep breaths and moans whispering into Duncan's ear. He promptly pulled himself out before laying Kim on her knees before him. He grabbed her head as she opened her mouth in anticipation before he slid himself in and down her throat, Kim moaning in satisfaction as her throat was filled with his cock and the gargles as he began to fuck her face, deep throating her for about a minute before spilling wave after wave of hot cum down Kim's slutty throat, of which all she swallowed eagerly as Duncan's now softening cock left her mouth, Duncan collapsing back into his chair as Kim curled up in his lap. 


	5. The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has to see the 'big' boss and sign a few contracts

Kim moved through the halls of YogTowers with a slight pleasant skip, on the lookout for any unoccupied employees in the building, her wishes were granted when Lewis poped his head out of his office, a mug of strange tea in one hand. "Ah Kim there you are, do you have a moment to sign a few things for me?" He asked, Kim smiled back as she followed him into his office and shut the door, "of course, anything for you boss" she said, taking a seat across the desk from him.

Within moments Kim hurriedly signed her new contract forms without even reading them before slipping down under the table with a cheeky grin. Lewis chuckled and unbuttoned his pants for her as the small asian girl crawled under his desk and between her bosses legs. "I assume the contact still says I'm free to fuck in Yogtowers" she said with a raised eyebrow and coy smile, softly stroking along the outline of Lewis's big cock beneath his bulging underwear. "You little slut Kim" Lewis said amused before grabbing a handful of her red and black hair on its unshaven side, "Of course it does, there might be an office riot if I denied them of that fat ass of yours, and besides I don't want to stop using my favourite toy" he said pulling her head deep between his open legs until she was rubbing up against his buldge. "I though Hannah was your favourite toy" Kim retorted as she licked at the cloth between herself and Lewis's balls, a cheeky smile on her slutty face. "No, now days i prefer something more...petite and tight, more of the foreign little slut you are" he said through gritted teeth, tightening his grip on her hair. "Well boss..." Kim said seductivly looking up at him with those big brown doe eyes "why don't you go ahead and fuck your little Malaysian slut then"

Grinning Lewis pulled off his underwear, throwing it to the side and leting his semi hard cock flop down onto Kims awaiting head, the small girl staring up at the hardening 9 inches resting across her face with pure desire. Kim wasted no time licking up along his length before poping the tip into her mouth and beginning to work back an forth over the first 4 inches. Lewis moaned as Kims mouth vacuum sealed around his cock and with his free hand he began removing his remaining cloths, tossing it all to the side until he was fully naked. As Lewis removed his final item of clothing Kim poped his now fully erect cock from her mouth, regaining her breath before with a smile and a wink, descending on Lewis cock, taking 7 whole inches down her throat on the first thrust before adding another inch on the next before Lewis tightened his grip on her head and used it to 'help' her down to the base. Kim moaned a contempt moan as her lips rested at the base of his beautiful cock, it's 9 thick inches filling her mouth and throat as she deepthroated her bosses cock, something she always enjoyed doing.

Lewis groaned and threw his head back in pleasure as Kim deepthroated his big cock with the same skill she always presented, never failing to take a cock down her throat. After what seemed like a new record time Kim quickly pulled off, gasping for precious air and leaving a mixture of mostly her own saliva and some of Lewis's precum covering his cock and her lips. Lewis took this time to stand and move his chair to the side however no soon than that Kim was under him again, on her knees licking his smooth heavy balls before quickly popping them both into her mouth. "Such a good submissive slut for her boss" Lewis moaned out as Kim sucked on his balls while her small hand stocked his cock "Now let's see that beautiful asshole of yours aye" Lewis growled, pulling his balls out of Kims mouth with a pop and grabbing her by her waist, lifting her up and dumping her face down on his desk with her thick ass jiggling temptingly right infront of him.

Grining Lewis licked his way between her cheeks, his tounge beginning to rim Kims tight rosebud while he inserted 3 fingers one by into her dripping pussy, combining it all with the occasional smack of his hand on her ass cheeks, reddening them and making Kim yelp in pain and pleasure between her near constant moans. Satisfied with his work Lewis stood back up and slapped his hard cock on her ass before rubbing it back and forth between her ass cheeks. "Pl..please fuck me daddy" Kim blurted out before Lewis complied with a hearty chuckle and pushed his thick cock into her sweet pussy. Kims eyes rolled back and fluttered for a second as a wave of pleasure took hold of her as Lewis thrust inch after inch deep inside of her. It wasn't long before Lewis got up to full speed, smashing her poor defenceless cunt as Kim lay squirmed on his desk, drool spilling from her mouth and juices flooding from her pussy as she moaned as if she hadn't been fucked in months, the pleasure of her boss's long thick cock pushing her through an intense orgasm as she squirted juices all over Lewis's cock.

Panting for breath Lewis pulled out of Kims pussy taking a second to regain his breath and stamina before slaping a firm hand down on Kims right butt cheek, watching the small girls thick juicy ass giggle and the imprint of his hand begin to redden as Kim let out a small yelp which was quickly followed by another then another and then a forth as Lewis smacked his sexy employees ass repeatedly. Groaning from the mixed pain and pleasure of Lewis's reasonless punishment Kim suddenly let out a soft moan as Lewis shoved a finger into her tight asshole, quickly following it up with a second and then third before pulling his fingers out and shoving the first few inches of his cock inside. Kim buckled and screamed as she felt her tight ass stretch to accomodate it's new guest as he pushed himself deeper and deeper, his strong hand griping her wide hips for support as he began to speed up much to both parties intense pleasure. It wasn't long before Lewis began to cave in to the immense pleasure as Kims legendary ass squeezed him for every drop of precum it could milk and feeling his end approaching quickly pulled out and began emptying his balls across Kims ass as Kim rubbed herself off to completion, her juices running down her legs and onto Lewis's desk. Exhausted from the intense fuck Lewis collapsed into his chair as Kim feel to the floor on her knees, licking and slurping the last of Lewis's cum from his softening cock before gathering up her things and leaving with a deep tounge kiss.


End file.
